The short last day of Yomiko Miisaki
by MysticalAngel2011
Summary: this is just a crack fic that i wrote ages ago, so don't pay attention to the Category  I couldn't find one that said 'Daabble' on there...


**The short last day of Yomiko Miiasakii.**

**My name is yomiko Miiasakii and this is the story of my last day alive…**

**Chapter 1.**

January 23rd, right now I'm in the back seat of my parent's car listening to my iPod. 'Why?' might you ask but it's a simple answer to a simple question, were moving to our new home in Otofuke Hokkaido a small-ish village in japan. Well I should introduce myself I am Yomiko Miiasakii 15 years old and in junior year in my new high school York shin high it's a top class school with high expectations for their students. Well my opinion still stands 'this should be interesting'

"Were here" my mum directed to me. As we pulled up the gravel drive my gaze stayed on the large white house shrouded by trees, the house was actually quite big in comparison to our old one (which was relatively the size of an average house only it had an extension on the back.) this one had three floors and a large front garden. I got out of the car just as it pulled up to the front door, I heard the car doors open and close again as my mum and dad got out of the car, "well what do you think sweetheart is it a nice house or what, eh, eh." My dad asked whilst lightly elbowing me in the head and admiring the large white house "well it's big and white what else you want me to say?" I said sarcastically, "then go and look inside, oh and your room is just up the stairs and second on the right" my dad explained as he headed back to the car to get the bags. As I entered the house it seemed that it had all been done up whilst we were moving from the old one, there was a spiral stair case leading to the second and third floor landings 'well at least its stylish' I mentally sighed as I dragged my feet up the stairs to the second floor, "second door to the right" I mumbled to myself, when I opened the door I saw a large lilac room with a four poster bed up against the wall in the centre of the room across from it there was a desk with a lamp and on the wall to the right there was a small pair of double doors, so impulsively I edged closer to them and to my amassment when I opened the doors there was a large walk-in wardrobe 'DAMN! I need to get more clothes to fill this wardrobe up' I shouted to myself. I closed the doors and looked out the windows "hm…its already dark, best get to bed."

**CHAPTER 2.**

…**BEEP…BEEP…BEEP… "OH JUST SHUT UP ALREADY YOU STUPID ALARM CLOCK**!" I exclaimed whilst throwing my pillow at the clock and duking my head into my covers "sweet heart time to get ready for school!" my mum shouted up the stairs. 'Great my first day in hell! This is going to be fun!' I went to my suit case and pulled out my clothes for the day which was a red top, a black knee high skirt, fish nets, my favourite pair of black doc martins along with my trusted brown leather jacket 'looking good' I said to myself as I looked in the mirror.

I ran down stairs, and grabbed a slice of toast. I saw my mum sitting on the chair drinking coffee she looked up and smiled and asked softly "Are you nervous sweetie?" "Just a little you know making new friends and stuff." "Don't worry you'll do fine, just be yourself and I know everyone will love you!" she replied enthusiastically, "Thanks mum, oh yeah are you driving me in today?" I asked as the sudden thought came in to my head "don't worry I've got your back, I won't be so mean to make you go on the bus on your first day!" "Oh thank god I thought that I would have to endure the torture of having to take the school bus, you truly are my saviour mum!" I said sarcastically "oh alright, let's go already" she said shoving me out the door and getting in the car. "Do you even know the way mum?" "Um…possibly, I guess we get to find out." "Oh for the love of god." "Whoo! Road trip!" My mum shouted slamming her foot on the accelerator and speeding forward. "OH GOD I'M GONNA DIE!" I shouted as the car speed down the road.

A silver car was found crashed in to a fire truck later that day, the police confirmed the body's as Yomiko Miisaki age 15 and her mother Alanis Miisaki. The death was confirmed as a 'Road trip, where the mother didn't know where to go' that was what the people at the morgue said anyway…

**Epilogue: **

**Yomiko's last words before her mother drove head first into a fire truck were "PIKACHU I CHOSE YOU!" **


End file.
